Included Mods
There are quite a few mods, scripts and other sources used, sometimes partially, in the Floris Mod Packs. In this post I list them all. I made some handy categories, but I didn't list mods 'double': if I used for example both items and skins from one mod, I listed it under one category. There are mods that I have explicitly asked and gotten permission from, and there are Open Source Packs that can be used by everyone. To know the difference, I marked all OSP mods like this: color=redOSP/color. You can use these OSP mods freely for non-commercial use, but still need to give credit and notify the creators. For the other mods you'll need permission form the creators. In total 143 'sources have been bundled together: *Combat Animation Enhancement v5.0 by Papa Lazarou *Papa's Community Animations v2.0 by Papa Lazarou *15th century weapons v1.1 by Shredzorz *19 Warhorses v1.0 by Lor Dric and Saregona *AlphaDelta's Ancient warriors pack v1.0 by AlphaDelta and Ealabor *Battlefield Priests v1.0 by Yamabusi *Better Horses Mod v1.2 by Saregona *Brytenwalda v1.38 by Ibidil and the Brytenwalda Team *Coloured Lances Project v1.0 by CounterPoint391 *Crusader Heraldry v0.1 by CounterPoint391 *Crsader Mail Armour Pack v1.2 by Marcel *Deployable Pavise Shield v1.0 by Cartread *Dynasty Warrior / ROTK Fantasy Mod v2.40 by Alex Dragon *Eastern Armor OSP v1.0 by Xenoargh, Prophesy of Pendor team, Litus mod and Njunja *Flintlock Firearms OSP v0.6 by Llewd *Flying missile pack v1.0 by James *Frell's Khazak Armor Pack v1.0 by frell *HalfCataphract v2.0 by GothicKnight and wanderer949 *Havocafied Bows v1.0 by Havoc *Helmets v0.2 by Luigi, Njiekovic, Ursca, Ubberdorc, Mirathei, Raz, The Pope, TRC and Dinidi *Highlander Model Pack v1.0 by Yamabusi *Indo-Persian Armor Pack v1.2 by drakharios *Indo-Persian Armor Pack II v1.0 by drakharios *Indo-Persian Shields v2.0 by drakharios *Item Variants v1.6 by thick1988 *Long Caparisoned Horses v2.0 by ZIRA, 1257 mod, SPAK and wanderer949 *Magus Mod v1.7 by Narf of Picklestink and Oddball_E8 *More Horses v5.0 by AlienSlof, Talak, ZIRA and wanderer949 *More Warhorses v2.0 by ZIRA, Michal and wanderer949 *Narf's Rus Armour Pack v1.3 by Narf of Picklestink *Narf's Transitional Armour Pack v1.3 by Narf of Picklestink *Norman Helmet Pack v1.1 by Sayd Uthman *Oakeshott Sword Pack v0.2 by CounterPoint391 *Pino's Armors Pack by pino69 *Pino's Armors Pack 2 by pino69 *Reworked Armors v1.6 by Kovas *Rise of the Khergits II v1.0 by Caliph *Silver Wolfs Resource Pack v6.0 by Silverwolf *Smiley Stuff v1.0 by SendMeSmile *Spak Items v2.0 by Spak *Standard Weapons Upgrade Project v1.2 lite by Talon *The Wild Wind v0.16 by Shredzorz *The Chocolate Box v1.01 by Dejawolf, Faradon, Maw, Narf of Picklestink, Talak and RR_Raptor65. Compbiled by beezarandy *Viking Model Pack v2010 by Dejawolf *Warband Horses v4.0 by Lor Dric *Weapons v1.0 by James, Luigi, RR_Raptor65 and The Pope. Compilation by Bismarck. *Rejenorst Sound Design by rejenorst *Utrehd's Music Pack v0.8 by Utrehd and rejenorst *Warband Live Music v1.0 by CHUR *Warband Live Music Remixes v1.0 by rejenorst *17th century Dutch buildings by Renkoo *Al Mansur packs v1.0 by Al_Mansur *Better Banners Mod v2.0 by MarkQuinn *CounterPoint's Buttress Pack v0.2 by CounterPoint391 *Dungeon-Labyrinth-parts and Magnus_Hammer v1.0 by Albertus Magnus *Extreme Banner Pack v1.0 by chukcha *Hayalperest's Buildings v1.0 by hayalperest *Polished Buildings by gutekfiutek *Warband Entrenched v1.1 by Tempered *Arena Overhaul Mod v1.0 by Adorno *El Arte De La Guerra Unofficial Siege Fix v1.4 by Smarmellows *El Arte De La Guerre v1.75 by leandrojas *Historic Castles Project - the British Isles v1.2 by Adorno *Training Fields v1.0 by lucky lancer *Utrehd's Castle Pack v0.32 by Utrehd *Foraging v0.1 by jrider *Arch3r OS: Terrain advantage v1.0 by Arch3r *Barracks v1.0 by lazeras *Blood enhancement tweak v0.5 by neil_v *Buy Troops Ale by Geoffrey Ashe, modified by lazeras *Companions Overview v1.0 by Jedediah Q, modified by lazeras *Custom Commander v1.329 by rubik *Customizable sparring matches v1.0 by Jinnai, modified by lazeras *Diplomacy v4.2 by Waihti & zParsifal **"''Show Us What They Took" update to Auto-Loot by Windyplains *Dynamic Arrays by sphere *Expanded dialog system kit v1.0 by jrider, modified by lazeras *Expanded nobility title system kit v0.3.3 by jrider, modified by lazeras *Flora Kinds Python v1.0 by Xenoargh *Forced recruits v2.0 by Utrehd & Topper, modified by Duh *Formations and AI Minimod v4-Nov by motomataru and Caba'drin *Join Any Side v1.0 by NaglFaar, modified by lazeras *Lancers: Use the right weapon! v1.0 by CryptoCactus and Hatonastick, modified by Caba'drin *Modmerger Framework v0.2.5 by sphere, modified by Caba'drin *Morale penalty based on troops quality v2.0 by kt0, modified by lazeras *New presentations for reports v1.2 by jrider *Open Source Project Warband v1.131b by Bismarck *Spear Bracing Kit v2.0 by the Mercenary, ported to Warband by Caba'drin *Sea Battles Mk. II & Misc Scenes v1.0 by Ruthven *Trade Goods Mod v1.0 by Lav *Tournament lancers: Use the right weapon v2.0 by Hatonastick *Warband Improved Custom banners for lords and companions by JethroKirby *Zaitenko's Reinforcement Script by Zaitenko *Face and UI textures v1.2 by Jed_Q *Face Improvement Project v1.0 by Iboltax *Face Textures v1.0 by Aquil *Female face model and textures replacer v1.30 by Broken_one and Barf *New Hairs for Warband v1.0 by Jaymosuke, Throttlekitty, Ren, Rosesim, Nouk and Aligeth *Sibylla Pack Unfinished by Sibylla *Thel's Face Pack v3.0 by Thel *Yiyang Chen's new face textures v1.3 by Yiyang Chen, Jed_Q and Rosha *Cries of War v3.0 by Eisenhouwer *More Metal Sound Mod v2.2 by Checkmaty *Official Vocals Sound Pack v7.0 by rejenorst *Sounds of Suffer v0.8 by _Khanate_ *Expanded Horizons v1.1 by Openshaw *Flora Enhancement Mod v1.2 by Killkhergit *Graphical Boost Pack v1.0 by massimolippi for compilation, Captain_Octavius for Tulga fix. *Improved Buildings v1.04 by SendMeSmile *More natural grass v2.0 by Taro8 *Movie Warband v09-02-2011 by CHUR *Panoramic v2.0 by TheWitcher and Soil *Polished Landscapes v1.0 by gutekfiutek *Polished Skyboxes v0.9 by Charan **Note: One of more textures on this 3D model have been created with images from CGTextures.com. These images may not be redistributed by default, please visit www.cgtextures.com for more information. *Realistic Textures Pack v1.1 by FantasyWarrior *Real Water Mod v1.1 by CptJoker *Text Refreshment Mod 0.96c by Shaxx *Texture Fiddling v1.0 by lucky lancer *World Map HD v1.1 by painbringer *Native Warband v1.143 by Taleworlds *Bodyguards / Escorts in Town / Village Scenes v2.0 by Caba'drin *'''Character Creation v1.0.6 by Windyplains, inspired by the work of Rubik *Custom Player Kingdom Vassal Titles v1.0 by Caba'drin *Custom Player Party Name v1.0 by Caba'drin *Faction Arms Coloured v1.0 by Monnikje *Freelancer v1.3 by Taragoth, the Freelancer & Floris Teams *'Estates of the Realm v1.0.1' by Windyplains *'Floris Item Compilation' by Monnikje *'Floris Scene Compilation' by Monnikje *'Floris Specific Items' by Monnikje *'Fog of War' by Duh *Landowners / Moneylenders by Duh, inspired by the Bank of Calradia v2.0 by Garnier & Keedo420 *'Map Icons of Scenes' by Monnikje, based on resources from CounterPoint391 *'Multiple Troop Trees' by Monnikje, Duh and Caba'drin *Pre-Battle Orders & Deployment by Caba'drin **Order: Skirmish Mode v1.0 by Caba'drin **Order: Volley Fire! by Caba'drin **Order: Weapon Type Switch v1.0 by Caba'drin *Seafaring by Duh and Caba'drin *'Special Troops and Tactics' by Duh and Caba'drin *'Trade Ledger' by Caba'drin *'Trade with Merchant Caravans' by Caba'drin *Tournament Play Enhancements v1.5 by Windyplains de:Einbezogene_Mods Category:General Topics Category:Mods Category:Features